


Defiance

by FahcLove



Series: Stories Of Abstemiousness [2]
Category: Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: Child Abuse, Death, I'm pretty sure that's what I wrote, Multi, Sad, U but ur butt this is poly, i ship them so hard, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7154177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FahcLove/pseuds/FahcLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Defiance. </p>
<p>Glinda hated it. </p>
<p>The word, the meaning, the sound of it. It just felt so, awful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defiance

**Author's Note:**

> This has been kinda sitting in my folders for a while so I finished it up, hope you like it!

**Defiance.**

Glinda hated that word. It always sounded so angry, a hateful word. It was a word that she didn't know existed until she went to Shiz.

That was where she met Elphaba. Elphaba was the real-life definition of defiance in Glinda's eyes. And at first she despised it.

Hated the way her skin was so unusual, the way she was a wiz at magic, how she just seemed to put one-hundred percent into everything she did. It was just so unknown to Glinda, and she loathed it.

When Glinda was younger, before she changed her name, she was a defiant child. She would grab crayons and color the walls in her parents' mansion. Or she would run around in the mud with her bright pink dress on Easter. She used to play pranks on the staff, hiding in dumbwaiters and scaring them.

Then her parents had enough. They took her, dragged her, to "Princess Lessons" as the instructor called them. She was forced to learn how to sit properly, how to drink and eat, how to balance, and, worst of all, how to listen to her parents. They pretty much eraser the word defiance from her memory.

Many years later, Glinda slowly forgot the torment she suffered, only remembering the things she was taught, and most of all, how to listen to your parents.

Then, when she went to Shiz, everything changed. She was on her own, with no one to boss her around like her parents used to. At first it was terrifying, but she masked it with a arrogant personality, like she had been taught. And even though she was surrounded by a bunch of adoring "fans", Glinda always felt alone.

Until Fiyero showed up. He was full of defiance, but in a charming way, and Glinda fell hard. He was perfect, she was perfect! They were perfect together! At least, that's what she thought.

Then Elphaba became her friend, and Glinda felt a tug on her heart mug like the one she felt when she met Fiyero. She didn't know what to do. Was she in love with Elphaba? Or Fiyero? Plus, being in love with a girl? It was unheard of, and her parents would surly kill her if they ever found out.

So, Glinda decided to hang out with both Fiyero and Elphaba so she could figure out when one she liked more. But, nothing changed. It seemed she liked them both equally, and, in staring of imagining just herself with them, she imagined all three of them together, holding hands, giving kisses. It was a new feeling she had never felt before, and it broke hundreds of rules her parents had placed on her.

And, the longer she was with Fiyero and Elphie, the more rules she broke. The more defiant she felt. Glinda was at a all time high, she was living the high life, and finally felt happy, like she wasn't alone.

Then Elphie became the Wicked Witch. And everything spiraled downhill. It felt like a part of her was missing, and even though she married Fiyero, they both agreed it wasn't the same with ought Elphaba.

Then, Fiyero and Elphaba died, and Glinda was left alone, left to rebuild the destroyed country of Oz without anyone to help her.

So, she decided to be defiant one last time.

She called upon the everything, all of her magical energy, and let it go, releasing it into the world. She never had much, but, it was enough. The land became colorful again, and everyone was happy. Even Glinda.

Because, no matter what, she always wanted to make everyone else happy, even if it costed her life.

And, it her final breaths, as the last bit of magic and life flowed out of her, she realized that she was never really defiant after all.

No wonder she hated the word.

**Defiance.**

It was something Glinda could never achieve.


End file.
